


Crossing (you're gonna be alright)

by Hllangel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which one should never bet against the house. Especially if the house is Kono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing (you're gonna be alright)

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after 2x17, vague spoilers for the end. Written for [shoot_the_curl](http://shoot-the-curl.livejournal.com) from earthquakedream's prompt _gamble everything for love_. Title from Ben Lee's song, (appropriately enough) Gamble everything for love. Quick and dirty beta by donutsweeper, any remaining mistakes are my own.

It starts with a car accident. 

Not a serious one, but one where they end up hydroplaning for at least 720 degrees, ending up crashed into a brick wall, airbags deployed. Luckily, they're not in any worse shape than usual at the end of a case.

Steve helps Danny climb out from the passenger side, since he can't open his own door due to the fact that it's shoved up against the brick wall. As Danny emerges, he brushes a few bits of broken glass and powder from Danny's shoulder, which is completely unnecessary as it's pouring rain, and Danny punches him in the face.

"You're paying for the repairs. Personally. No pawning it off on the department, no hiding the expenses somewhere else. You are an animal and should have to pay for your crimes like the rest of society." 

Steve just flexes his jaw to make sure it's still in working order - Danny packs one hell of a punch - and says, "son of a bitch." 

Also, "I'm sorry, Danno." 

"Oh look, you've learned the first rule of civilized society. Welcome to humanity, my friend." 

Steve glowers as Danny sits half in the driver's seat for some shelter and pulls out his phone to call Chin for a ride back and his insurance for a tow. 

He then sulks (not that he'd ever use that term) in his office while Danny changes and blow-dries his hair to perfection. Kono catches him at it. 

"You're lucky Danny's a bit dense, Boss," she says, coming into his office and shutting the door. "You are about as subtle as a car crash." Kono snickers at her own cleverness. 

Steve is not impressed. "You think you're funny, don't you?" 

Kono bites her lip and smiles and doesn't dignify the question with an answer, which fair play to her. 

"I bet that if you took him on an actual date he still wouldn't notice until you kiss him goodnight in his doorway. Or in yours on the way in." 

"Kono!" Steve is shocked and appalled. 

This, of course, brings Chin into the mix. "What are we talking about?" 

"How thick Danny is to miss how much Steve's been mooning over him." 

"Oh, that," Chin says, which makes it sound like this is a common conversation, which is completely unacceptable because he is their _boss_ and a _SEAL_ and this is extremely undignified because he has never in his life _mooned_ over anyone. 

"I just bet Steve that if he takes Danny on a date Danny wouldn't notice it." 

"Give the man some credit, Kono. I think it depends if Gracie is along for the ride. If she is, it's just another day with Danno and StepSteve -"

"Uncle Steve," Steve interrupts, but it Chin doesn't even slow down.

"But if it's just the two of them he might notice something's up when Steve pays the full tab."

"You're on, Cuz," Kono says, and they shake on it. "Usual bet?"

Steve's not sure he wants to know what their usual bet is, so he brings up what he feels is a good point. "Since I'm the one going on this completely hypothetical date, don't I get a say in this?" 

"No," they say together. 

"I should remind you that I'm the one who drove you home after you had one too many at Danny's thing the other week," Kono says. "I'll just tell him what you told me."

Steve remembers most of that night. Including the conversation with Kono in the car, and decides that it's in his best interest to go along with whatever this is. 

"Sunday," Kono says. "Grace has a surf lesson with me in the morning. You will pick them up and spend the day with them. After which you'll drop Grace at Rachel's after dinner, and finish your date with Danny. Drinks, maybe dinner if you didn't have it with Grace first. It's not Danny's weekend, but I can talk to Rachel. She and Stan are pretty busy with the new baby anyway." 

"You will let Danny drive," Chin chimes in. 

"And you will pay all costs, for whatever you do." 

"And you will report back within 24 hours. A text will do. You may be too busy to do anything else." 

"Get back to work," Steve says, seeing Danny coming and wanting to keep any and all of this conversation from being repeated in his vicinity. 

The Terrible Cousins pretend to listen and vanish back to their desks, and when Danny shoots him a questioning look Steve just shrugs, and that's the end of it. He hopes that Danny assumes they were asking about the accident. 

No one says anything more about it, until Sunday morning when Danny calls. Steve answers on the first ring. 

"So, ah, Rachel asked me to keep Grace all day to give her some time off. And Kono very pointedly informed me that you had no plans." 

Steve takes a moment to wonder why she's betting against herself before saying "Yeah, you're down at White Plains, right?"

Danny confirms and hangs up, which is probably good, because it keeps Steve from saying any of the thoughts swarming in his head. It takes next to no time for Steve to grab the nearest pair of boardies and slippers, load up his surfboard, a few towels, and a cooler with some juice boxes that he keeps around for Grace and a few bottles of water for himself and Danno and then he's on the road, and at the beach, pulling in exactly half an hour after Danny called. 

Steve finds him sitting on the beach, in jeans and shoes, squinting into the sun trying to watch Grace and Kono down on the water. He can see Grace stand up on a wave for about twenty seconds before she shifts and loses her balance and wipes out. Danny sucks in a breath that he doesn't let out until she's up above the surface again, gripping onto the board for flotation purposes and laughing with Kono.

Steve flops down on a towel and takes off his shirt. 

"What the hell is this?" Danny asks.

"It's the beach, Danno." 

Kono and Gracie return from the water dripping wet just in time to hear Danny protesting that he's not about to rub lotion on Steve's back if he gets burned. 

Kono smirks at him, but wisely doesn't open her mouth.

Gracie volunteers for the job, "I'll do it, Uncle Steve." 

Steve pulls her in for a hug, and looks up just in time to see the soft smile on Danny's face. Judging by her grin, Kono sees it too. 

"I'm off, then," she declares, stepping into shorts and a shirt and tossing her wet hair out of her face. "See you crazy kids tomorrow." 

"Bye, Kono!" Grace says, detaching herself from Steve long enough to give Kono a monster squeeze.

"So what are we doing today, Monkey?" Danny asks.

"Can we stay here?" she asks. 

"Yeah, can we?" Steve chimes in. 

"If we have enough sunscreen," Danny says. "As soon as we run out it's back inside for you." He glances up at Steve. "Both of you." 

And so they stay. Gracie flits back and forth between the wet sand and the water and them, building castles and collecting shells. Steve eventually brings his board from his truck and catches a few waves. Danny sits there glowering when he thinks Steve is looking and smiling when he's sure Steve isn't. 

They don't run out of sunscreen, but after a few hours Gracie gets hungry and they leave the sand for a local diner with outdoor tables and friendly service. Steve's the one who places the order, and so it doesn't make much of a splash when he pays for all three lunches. 

The storm comes later when Steve whips out his wallet for shave ice, even though he and Danny are in complete agreement that Gracie should not be able to scarf down such a huge lunch and still want shave ice. 

"Consider it part of my apology for the car," Steve says. 

"Lunch and shave ice is no trade for wrecking someones' car," Danny informs him. But he lets Steve pay anyway. 

They end up at a movie, watching a small pod of whales being rescued from the ice, Grace sitting between them, legs curled up to her chest. Steve passes her a few napkins when she starts sniffling and lays his arm across the back of her seat, where he can poke Danny in the shoulder. 

Steve cooks them dinner at his house, and Grace promptly falls asleep on the couch after. 

It shouldn't feel this awkward, but Steve is absolutely not hovering by the driver's side door while Danny buckles a sleepy Grace into his backseat to drive her home. He does, however, hold the door open and lean over it to talk to Danny while he buckles himself in and starts the engine. 

"Are you going to let me leave?" 

Steve lets the door close, but Danny rolls down the window. "I had a good time today, Danno." 

There's a soft, puzzled expression on Danny's face when he says, "See you tomorrow," and then shifts into reverse to pull out of the driveway. 

Steve watches them leave until Danny disappears around the corner and his cell phone rings. It's Kono, and against all of his best judgment, he answers it. 

"Are you spying on me?" he asks. "Danny just left." 

"So who wins?" 

"Neither of you." He should hang up, but he tells her what happened, and she laughs at him, and just when they've moved onto safer topics, like getting some time at the gun range this week, or maybe heading up to Pipeline over the weekend, providing the criminal element on the island behaves, Steve hears his door open. 

"I gotta go," he tells her and hangs up. 

"Steve-o!" comes Danny's shout from the living room. 

"What are you doing here? I though you went home." 

"I took Grace home. And then I got a text from Kono." He flips through a few screens and hands his phone to Steve. 

_So who wins? Ask Steve._

"Are she and Chin making bets about your reintroduction into civilized society again? Because if they are then I want in on that action. Especially when I'm apparently the ref."

Steve looks from the phone to Danny and back to the phone. He texts back _You're fired - S_ and tells Danny, "She's fired." 

His own phone rings. _I need an answer. I've got a lot riding on this._ "Definitely fired," Steve says as he turns his phone off and slips it back into his pocket. 

"So what was the bet this time?" 

Steve is out of options. Danny has somehow managed to block all of Steve's exits, even though he's just standing there with his arms crossed, scowling. 

"Us," he says. And before he loses whatever courage is bubbling up in the back of his head, he leans forward and kisses Danny.

Who promptly shoves him away and tosses a punch at his shoulder. Which _hurts_. 

"And they all think I'm the violent one," Steve says. 

Danny punches him again. "I am your partner. You are supposed to warn me before you do something stupid and crazy. I made you sign that statement. In blood. My blood. From the last time you didn't warn me and I ended up with a bleeding scalp." 

He only gives Steve a split second to process the thought before he's shoving at Steve's chest, manhandling him towards the stairs. 

"What the hell, Danny?" 

They're at the door to Steve's bedroom before Danny answers. "I, your partner, am about to do something crazy." 

And that's all the warning Steve gets before he's shoved onto the bed. 

Much, much later, when Danny's wandered to the bathroom to get a washcloth, Steve fishes for his phone and turns it back on. There's a voicemail and five more texts from Kono. He deletes everything without reading or listening to it, and types out a quick message to send back, before turning his phone off again. 

_I win._


End file.
